memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Catching on
(Space, Starbase Atlantis orbit) The Enterprise and the Daedalus both return from their guerilla warfare on the Replicator ships. (Deck 54, section 8) Captain Martin and Colonel Caldwell both stepped out of the turbolift and met up with John Sheppard. Captain, Colonel how is it out there John Sheppard asked them. Splitting us up was a great idea both the Daedalus and the Enterprise downed 12 ships Caldwell reports. John Sheppard nods. And Ellis got 4 more that brings us down to 7 Sheppard says to the two commanding officers. We're just here to stock up on supplies and reload our torpedo bay and we'll head back out there and give those Replicators hell again Captain Martin says to Colonel Sheppard. He looks at them both. Well that's gonna be a bit hard there's been a change of plans John Sheppard says to them. (Colonel Carter's office) On the screen shows the bridges of both the Apollo and Intrepid. Colonels, Captain I was just getting reports from Colonel Ellis and Captain Kira on their progress when they told me something that the Replicator ships are doing Colonel Carter says to Sheppard, Martin, and Caldwell. On the screen in the observation lounge of the Intrepid Captain Kira gives his tactical update. The Replicators are making more Aurora-class battleships says Typhuss on the screen. Why would they do that? Captain Martin asked Typhuss on the monitor. They probably don't know how we're tracking them Doctor McKay says as he looks at the screen. It doesn't matter how or why all we know is that when they're done making ships they'll head out in greater numbers Samantha says as she looks at the group. Martin thinks about the situation. If they travel in packs its gonna drop our kill ratio down drastically Colonel Caldwell says to them. Well Doctor guess time is now for that big kill switch code you've been working, remember when you asked for five hours and Captain Martin gave you those hours knowing well that you had nothing planned Ellis says on the screen. Vaguely I'm just you know working on a few things for the coding of the Replicator base codes and stuff McKay says to Ellis on the screen, then Typhuss speaks up for McKay. I think we should give McKay's plan a second chance and we should launch a full scale attack on the Replicators with a Federation fleet says Typhuss on the screen. I agree we should give McKay's plan a second chance but how the Home Fleet is defending Earth from a possible Xindi attack, the 8th Fleet is running tactical training, the Seventh Fleet is at half strength they took heavy losses in the battle of Forcus when a Borg fleet tried to destroy the colony Captain Martin says as he looks at the group and Colonel Ellis and Captain Kira. The 147th Tactical Fleet, a joint Federation-Klingon fleet under my command says Typhuss on the screen. Are they busy Typhuss? Captain Martin says to Captain Kira on the screen. No, they were in combat against a Xindi fleet ten days ago says Typhuss on the screen. Tactical losses? Captain Martin asked Typhuss on the screen. Five Klingon ships and six Federation ships were damaged during the battle but all the ships were repaired ten days ago says Typhuss on the screen. That evens our odds 3 to 1 John Sheppard says to Samantha Carter. Everyone looks at McKay and then he heads to his lab to work on the Replicator base code to take them out once and for all. We need to plan for the worse if they travel in packs Captain Martin says as he looks at the group. Samantha Carter nods at that. Start making plans Captain Samantha says to Captain Martin. (Doctor McKay's lab) Rodney working on the coding he's designing to get the Replicators gone for good when Captain Martin and Colonel Carter walks into the lab. Rodney report Samantha asked him. Me and the Xindi have been working on the code and its not promising but I've been looking at our own Anti-Replicator weaponry we've been using them to break up the bonds of the nanites basically breaking them down well why don't we dial it up McKay says looking at both Martin and Carter. Martin looks at Sam with a confused look. Sam please translate before I hit him Martin says to her as he points at McKay. She looks at the screen. Basically what he's explaining is that if we dial up the connection between the Replicator nanites we'll pull them from the ships to the planet and throughout the Replicator city Samantha says looking at Captain Martin. McKay shows them the bed. We recovered it from the Ancient outpost on the surface we've had it in storage ever since McKay says looking at them. Sam looks at him. You want to make our own Replicator Samantha says looking at him. He looks at them and nods. We've got the knowledge, experience and understanding of the Replicator base code and the understanding of the Nanites of the Replicators he says as he looks at them. Colonel Carter looks at McKay. Rodney I don't know making our own Replicator isn't what I had in mind and it took us weeks to understand Resse's design and she was just a child Sam says looking at Rodney. He smirks. We don't need a human-form replicator just a box about yehi just to get the ball rolling but there is one problem, the Replicator ships in orbit will need to remain in range for this to work Doctor McKay says looking at the two. Captain Martin looks at him then speaks. So if they get away they'll lay low and then make a whole new Replicator Army Captain Martin says looking at McKay. McKay nods at him. Then Colonel Carter looks at him. They've got 30 we've got four Sam says looking at him. Then John Sheppard and Typhuss walks into Rodney's lab. Sam, you mean we got 154 ships, my fleet just arrived five mintues ago says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. (In a dark room) John Martin looks around the place and sees a familiar figure walking towards him and enters the light and relieves that its Doctor Weir. Hello John Martin Elizabeth says looking at the Captain. Martin is confused by what he's seeing. That's impossible your at Starbase 306 Captain Martin says looking at her. She smiles. I'm the Replicator version of Doctor Weir, I'm here to warn you that the Asurans have more then 30 ships guarding their world Elizabeth says looking at him. How many ships do they've got in orbit? John asked Replicator Weir. 178 ships are out of the system and they'll respond in an instance if the planet is attacked by your fleet Elizabeth says looking at him. (Doctor McKay's lab) Martin returns to reality and passes out on the floor as Colonel Carter, Typhuss and John Sheppard look at him and Sam checks his pulse. He's alive still Sam says looking at the group. (Sickbay) Captain Martin wakes up. Oh my head what happened? Captain Martin asked looking at Typhuss as he sat up on the biobed, then Doctor Keller walks over to him and runs her medical tricorder over him. You passed out sir according to the tricorder scan your brain waves received a massive download of something I don't what it was Keller says looking at him and Typhuss. I was contacted by a Replicator version of Doctor Weir she wants to talk about our plan to attack the Replicator homeworld Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss and Jennifer Keller. You can't trust Replicator Weir its been five months since we ran into her says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Typhuss that's why I'm taking the Enterprise we have to see what she knows about it and then we'll meet up with you guys at the meeting point to leave for the Replicator homeworld Captain Martin says looking at Typhuss as he adjusts his uniform sleeves. And what if it is a trap , the Enterprise could find a fleet of Replicator ships waiting for you says Typhuss as he looks at John. The Enterprise had its deflector dish upgraded to fire the pulse wave that we use for our ARGs John says to Typhuss. Just be careful out there, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. We will and you guys save the Enterprise some Replicator ships Captain Martin says to Typhuss.